


Weekend Away

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [15]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Weekend Away

"So I finally got you to come to California with me," Will breathed into Sonny’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist. 

"You’re getting an award for getting your first story published. I couldn’t miss it," Sonny responded with a smile, turning around in Will’s arms and wrapping his own around Will’s neck.

"See, I think you just wanted an excuse to go to a real beach. Not the crappy one on the lake in Salem," Will said with a smirk.

Sonny chuckled. “You’re on to me.”

Will grinned and lightly pecked Sonny’s lips with his own. “I have to meet with my professor and then I’ll meet you at the beach. It should only take me ten or fifteen minutes.”

"Okay," Sonny said, grabbing the beach bag with the blanket, umbrella, towels, sunscreen, and reading materials, along with a cooler full of food. "I’ll see you soon."

He left the apartment and hailed a cab in front of the hotel.

True to his word, Will caught up with him twenty minutes later, collapsing on the beach blanket next to Sonny and peeling his shirt off. “You found a great spot,” Will said, sliding his sunglasses onto his face.

Sonny grinned. He laid down on his stomach so he could look at Will who was half-sitting, half-laying with his back to the blanket. “I’m glad I came with you this time. It’s nice to get away.”

Will nodded and leaned over so they could kiss. When they broke apart, Will asked, “Wanna go swimming?” Sonny nodded and followed Will down to the water. 

After half an hour, they tripped their way back up the sand to their stuff, Sonny attempting to give Will a piggy back ride and failing miserably. They fell onto the blanket together, laughing hysterically, Will half on top of Sonny. Sonny flipped onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. Will draped his arm over Sonny’s waist.

"I’m really happy you’re here with me this time. I don’t like being away from you so often," Will said. 

"Well, then I guess it’s good this is your last trip out here until you start work on your next story," Sonny said with a grin.

The ends of Will’s lips twitched up into a little smile. “Hungry?”

Sonny nodded and sat up as Will pulled their sandwiches out of the cooler.


End file.
